


Homewrecker

by Fire_And_Blood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Depression, F/M, Family Secrets, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_And_Blood/pseuds/Fire_And_Blood
Summary: Daenerys having trouble with previous issues and relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

I laid down on the chaise lounge like the countless times before. Looking at the white ceiling clearing my mind. The therapist walked in and it was time to start.

"Welcome back Dany, are you ready for your therapy session?"  
"Yes, doctor I am."  
"Let me start off, Is something troubling for you?"  
"Yes, I can't stop thinking about it."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Well, it's a long story."  
"Let it out Dany there is nothing to be afraid of."

So I began talking as he put checks and wrote on his board. If you're wondering this story I am telling I will tell you. If you don't want to hear you may leave. 

So it all begun the summer of 1986. This summer was peculiar yet intriguing and so much to say about it. This summer started as fast as it began.

"Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Daenerys. I was born in 1971, I never knew my father, but I heard he was insane.  
So Instead my mother raised me."  
I said it like I was programmed.

My two older brothers.  
we're never around so I was always alone, and my mother was a nurse.  
Since I was little I was alone and I had no friends until I was older. So this started my depression and my suicidal tendencies.  
Everyone I knew told me I was perfect, it made me laugh.

The day was June 4 and it was the last day of my Junior year, and it was lunch like usual.  
My friends crowded around me since I was the most popular girl in school.  
"Dany are you coming to the summer kick-off party?" Margaery asked.  
"Sorry I have to go to my brothers graduation.," I replied  
"Bummer I heard Robb Stark is there. Sansa told me he likes you." Said Myrcella.  
Even though he was really handsome I wasn't interested. He's not my type.  
"Sorry, not interested..."  
"Fine more for me."  
Margaery said.  
We both laughed.  
"Margaery I really wish but I have to go to a lame graduation."

The second reason I didn't want to go to this party was that my ex Drogo was there.

Then the lunch bell rung without warning.  
"Bye Margaery I have to go to Science." 

She waved and I walked to class.

Once I was there I sat down by my lab partner Myrcella.  
"Welcome to class, take your seats." Mr. Selmy said.  
Everyone turned quiet we didn't want to make Mr. Selmy angry.  
Jon and Robb certainly did not.  
"Jon will you stop talking to Robb, be quiet!" Mr. Selmy yelled.  
"Calm down old man before you get a heart attack."  
Everyone saw the anger build up in Mr. Selmy it looked as if he wanted to strangle Jon.  
"Jon, I would send you to the office but it's the last day of school and I have forgiving nature."  
Jon almost laughed due to the fact that Mr. Selmy wasn't the most forgiving. Luckily before he did he shut his mouth.

We did nothing for the next hour of class. We just sat there looking at the clock. Mr. Selmy was grading tests and each minute felt like an eternity let alone an hour. After all this wait the bell finally was rung and everyone cheered. Throwing binders and paper in the air. I ran outside looking for my mother's car.

When I finally did she called for me and I quickly changed into my dress in the back. We had to hurry or we would be late.

Finally, we were there but it took forever to find parking but somehow we found a spot on the very edge of the parking lot. Rhaegar ran outside and called for us and showed us our seats.  
I sat next to Rhaenys, she has always hated me. All because I did something I didn't want to talk about nor speak.  
Jon was there sitting next to his father and Aegon.  
"Dany your finally here!" Aegon said cheerfully giving me a hug.  
I sat there waiting for Viserys coming out and he did 2 hours in. Which I almost died of boredom.  
The graduation was long and grueling, I hated every second.  
After three long hours, it was done and we headed out.  
Viserys as crowded by family members congratulating him and so on.

Afterward, we went to Rhaegars house for the afterparty.  
Lyanna was there and greeted everyone. She was so sweet and nice to everyone.  
I saw Aegon and Rhaenys but Jon was nowhere to be found.  
So I decided to look for him and I headed upstairs which was a terrible idea.

When I finally found his room there was a no trespassing sign. How typical.  
I knocked without thinking.  
"Come in."  
And so I did just that.

"Dany it's you, I don't want to see you. Leave..."  
He said trying to not look me in the eyes.  
"Jon it's been too long since we talked, just let me speak, please."  
I tried to keep my voice down.  
"We can't it was a one-time thing.."  
He replied.  
"Fine I'll go, I just wanted to ask one thing."  
"What?"  
"Did you ever love me?"  
This question was one I have been holding back.  
"Once I did, but what we did was wrong were related.."

He was right what we did was wrong, the fact we were related and the fact Rhaenys caught us.  
Somehow what we did felt so right but ended  
so abruptly once Rhaenys caught us. We were so glad she didn't tell anyone, but it did stop us from even  
saying a word to each other my relationship with her crashed and burned into dust.

"I understand maybe it was for the best Jon."  
I said holding back my tears.

"Leave I don't want to see you.." He said pretending to read his book.  
"Fine I leave, I hate you!"  
Him ignoring me made me angry and hurt so I screamed at him.  
He was about to say something but I slammed the door on his face trying not to look back.

That's what I did I left and walked away. I told my mom I wanted to go outside for fresh air trying to hold back my tears feeling almost impossible.

Feeling betrayed I cried my eyes out., things were never going to be the same between Jon and I. He will never share anything but numb and emptiness.


	2. Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry for not posting sooner but I have school and such. I hope you like it. Enjoy leave kudos but I don't want to be annoying only kudos if you like it. Ugh just continue and sorry if it's a little short.

I woke up that morning on a bench in a park. My money and wallet were gone and I looked terrible. Was I in the middle  
of the town, I was. Everyone looked at me in shock and started whispering. Then Margaery noticed that I was there and pushed through the crowd to get me.

"Dany what the hell are you doing sleeping on a bench."  
She said pulling me up.  
"Well I have no idea myself."  
She smelled something and looked at me in disgust.  
"Have you've been drinking."

Thinking back at happened I remeber going back inside and drinking as much liquor in the cabnent as  
I could drink to numb the pain.  
"Yes..."  
"Come on my house is not far."  
I walked with Margaery to her house in one heel with lipstick and mascra all over my face.  
She walked me into her house.  
"Should I call your mother?"  
"Not yet.."

"Dany you should take a shower the bathroom is upstairs."  
Once I was there I took off all my clothes. I looked like a trainwreck as I looked in the mirror.  
As I hoped in the shower it was warm and was refreshing.  
Not refreshing enough I couldn't stop thinking about Jon's conversation with me.  
Why would he do this he doesn't know what's best for me.  
This brought back a memory from when I was 11.

It was a cool summers day as we laid on the grass with mildew. 

We stared at the clouds trying to find animal shapes.  
"Jon it's so beautiful today, thank you for taking me out."  
"Your welcome I wanted to leave the house, my parents keep yelled at each other."  
"What's even going on with them?"  
A question i regretted even thinking .  
He looked down looking depressed.  
"My father cheated on my mother.."  
I have him a hug in that moment trying to at least say sorry.  
"It's not your fault Dany."  
So trying to cheer him up I replied.  
"Want to go and get some ice cream?"  
His face brightened to the idea.  
"Sounds great." He smiled.

This memory brought a smile upon my face but tears aswell.  
As this was simplier time were things weren't so complicated.  
I finished up my shower and I stepped out without second thought.  
Then I slipped and fell and landed on my head.  
I saw some blood but before I could react everything turned black.

My life flashed before my eyes. It was just oblivion . I couldn't think or speak. This place was comforting in a very lonly way.  
Then it ended like that. 

Everything was a blur and I couldn't really hear anything it was a long ringing sound.  
I thought I was deaf for a second. Before I could finish that thought I heard.  
"Dany is awake!" I heard someone yell but didn't recognize.  
Suddenly I saw my people I couldn't recongnize, my mother.  
My mother was holding my hand.  
Finally after a while I spoke.  
"How long have I been like this?"  
I said looking at the needle in my arm.  
"About a month." A man said.  
When I was out it felt like a couple seconds.  
"Where am I and who are you?"  
"Dany it's me Rhaegar your brother, Jon and our mother." Trying to hold my hand.  
I quickly pulled back.  
"What brother and who is Jon?"  
I didn't know these people except my mother.  
"Mother please help me get me away from these people!?"  
A doctor came in.  
"Everyone please leave she needs some rest she is confused."  
So one bye one everyone left until I was alone.  
I forgot everything.  
Then I found a journal under my bed.  
"What is this?"  
So I slowly looked through the pages of old memories and old journal entries.  
Then all these faded memories came back to me.  
After I read through I saw some entries of past experiences I wish I could forget.  
Then I read one about me and a boy named Jon.  
I think Rhaegar mentioned him and he was in the room.  
Before I could finish my eyes started to shut. I wasn't tired but I just  
wanted to close them. As I fell deeper and deeper into sleep.


	3. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a week already. Well since it's been a week here a chapter wish I could have posted sooner but I have school and a family so. Hope you like it.

Summer days came and went.  
Same with visitors of my hospital bed.  
I truly wanted to leave this jail.

Everyone single day I asked myself why did I slip why did I let myself down.  
The question I asked myself, why did I shut Jon out like that.  
I'm a stupid girl a very stupid girl.  
That's what I would repeat in my head until dusk.  
Then dreamt about till dawn.  
Most times I feel numb.  
The lower I get the higher I'll climb in my dreams.  
And I will wonder why I got dark only to shine.  
Looking for the golden light, it's a reasonable sacrifice.  
I'm no good to anyone, I'm just a ticking time bomb.  
Ruining everything I touch including Jon.  
Why can't we make love one more time just once?  
His dark eyes, so dark I can see his bare soul.

"Daenerys, are you ready to go home, my dear?"  
"Yes, mother I have been waiting too long."  
I was finally going home this moment made me smile.  
"Honey I need to tell you something."  
"What mother?"  
"Jon's moving in with us for the summer and part of the school year,  
Rhaegar thought it would be good for him."

This made no sense why would Rhaegar do this to me. Why would it be better for Jon?

"Do you have the last of your stuff dear."  
"Yes, mother I do,"  
"Well, lets leave this jail and go home."

We left that building as I looked at it, I had spent 2 weeks there.  
I know it isn't a long time but it felt like an eternity.  
The car got home in nearly 15 minutes time.  
"Mother, has Jon moved in yet?"  
"Yes, he moved in about 3 days ago."  
Well, that's convenient.

We pulled into the driveway without saying a word.  
I saw Jon on the couch watching The Breakfast Club.  
He didn't even give me a glance.

The phone started ringing.  
"Honey I have to take this."

She answered without regret.  
"Yes, yes, I will be there."

"Honey I'm so sorry I have work, I will be gone tonight the E.R needs me there is a bad case of some-"  
I cut her off.

"Mother it's fine."

She walked out the door and quickly got into her car.  
Great, I'm alone with him.  
I sat next to him on the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
He sharply said.  
"Sitting down?"  
"Go to your room or something.."  
"This is my house I can sit where I please."  
He turned his head looking at the TV.  
Ignoring whatever I said.  
I needed to speak to him badly I need him.  
I pressed pause on the remote.  
"What the hell!"  
"Jon I need to talk to you please."  
"What is it now."  
"Why did you come here?"  
"You really want to know!"  
"Yes please."  
"My parents are getting a divorce and they left me here."

I felt empathy towards him how his parents basically abandoned him and put him here.

"Can't you stay with the Starks?"  
"They left for a vacation you think I haven't tried."  
I crept closer to him on the couch.  
"Jon please try and forgive me."  
"Fine."  
I sat right to him.  
We touched hands for the first time since I could remember.  
He unpaused the movie.  
"Jon, I'm sorry I didn't mean it.."  
"It's fine.."  
"How was the hospital forgot to ask that?"  
"Terrible I was only fed jello and burnt toast."  
We both laughed looking at each other without hate.  
That night we finished the movie.  
"Jon, can I cuddle with you?"  
"Don't say cuddle you sound like your five."  
He smiled.  
I gave him my best puppy eyes.  
"Ugh fine."

Jon put his arms around me.  
His arms around me made me feel so safe.  
Was this really happening, was I dreaming?  
It was nice falling deeper and deeper into sleep  
as I could feel his warm body against mine.  
His heartbeat against mine.


	4. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sorry if the first part is sexual. It's just part of a flashback when Rhaenys caught them. I think I could do more than eight if I need to. I hope you like it.

"Jon.." I started to moan as he started to thrust inside of me.  
He ran his fingers through my hair.  
Jon was a gentle lover who never hurt me.  
Then we heard the opening of the front and someone running upstairs. Shit!  
"Jon I'm coming in," Rhaenys said.  
This was the moment before we were caught by Rhaenys.  
She pushed open the door.   
Rhaenys saw it all and she saw Jon on top on my body.

"What the hell?! Dany, Jon is that you.."

"I can explain..."  
"There's nothing to explain."  
She shut the door.  
Jon got off and put on his pants as quickly as he could and ran to   
tell Rhaenys not to tell what we were doing.

This flashed back to my mind. I wasn't going to tell this  
to my therapist, it was something meant to be kept in my mind.

"Dany your time is up."  
I was still zoomed in on the calendar which dated 1996.  
"Thankyou doctor for listening to me."  
"Before you leave here are your prescription of anti-depressants."  
I grabbed them without a second thought I needed them badly.

That night I walked out of the building. I needed to go to the store  
and buy some real food, not takeout.

I started up the car and looked in the driver's hand mirror.  
As I stared at myself I saw a train wreck.   
Look at me with smeared mascara.   
So I applied some makeup and wiped away the   
mascara on my cheeks.

The store was very close.   
I walked in to grab some alfredo sauce  
and spaghetti for dinner tonight.

"Store closing in 20 minutes."  
I heard someone over the speakers.

When I finally came across the can and sauce section I saw him.  
I don't want to think his name it's been eight years since we last spoke.  
I walked by hoping he wouldn't notice.  
"Dany is that you?..."  
I acted not to care and kept walking.  
"I know you can hear me." He said smiling.

Maybe I should give him a chance.  
"What is it?"  
"Dany it's been 8 years maybe we can have dinner and talk."  
"Jon I can't go out I look like a trainwreck."

"My wife would like to meet you."  
"Your wife? Who."  
My heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh, it's Ygritte. You knew her in high school."  
"Maybe tomorrow night I'll stop by and meet her."  
"Heres our address be there by 9:30 P.M."   
He wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to me  
"Meet you there..."

He then left the aisle and I stood there heartbroken. How could he move on but not me?  
Jon was 27 and already married and I was here at 26, desperately alone with no friends  
or family to care about me. 

The only question repeated in my mind was will I ever be in Love again.

When I got home I didn't even eat or think.   
I lay in bed blank and numb.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning came and I got no sleep.  
I had to go to therapy this morning.  
My hair was in clumps and my makeup was all over my face.

Being clean was my serenity. The way it washes away my troubles.  
All the soap suds washing down my body.  
I loved it and it couldn't have felt better.  
Once I was done I blow dried my hair  
and applied false lashes. Then put on my foundation and lipstick  
.

I slipped on a halter crop top  
and my favorite jean shorts.

Why did people actually like me I asked.

The only reason people liked me was because  
I was a model and I had money.  
Selfish bastards..

"Well Dany time for therapy."  
I said to myself.

The day was hot once I  
stepped outside.  
My car was close and I got in.  
The drive didn't take long.  
I saw children playing in their front  
yards. I wish I had a  
a childhood like that. A childhood not so lonely.

I went inside the building like usual  
seeing the front desk.  
So many times I came to this place  
after an attempted suicide or depression. Funny right?  
Not really.

I walked in and looked at the man or "Doctor" I called him so many times before.

"Welcome Dany sit down, I have been expecting you."

I sat down and laid back looking at the blank ceiling clearing my mind  
of my troubles.

"So do you have anything to say today."  
He asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Tell me."  
Pulling out his check board.

Speaking was something I was good at it.  
Every since I was little even though there was no one to listen.

"Everything has changed my life has been terrible.."

The only thing I was thinking about was my favorite  
song and its lyrics. "I took my love, I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
'Til the landslide brought it down."  
My mother sometimes sang it to me before she died a couple years ago.  
It reminded me of when I was just an innocent child.

Everything flashed back to when I was fourteen.  
I was normal and a drama queen if I look back.  
A family party I remembered.

"Dany your here." Jon said giving me a hug.  
Jon was truly my best friend we have known each other since  
we were at least infants.

Those dark kind eyes always made me smile no matter what.

"Hey Dany did you bring your swimsuit, do you want to go swimming in my pool?"  
"Of course Jon how could I forget!"  
I was almost yelling it because I was so excited.

I went to the bathroom to change.  
Once I did I slipped on my white bikini.  
Then I ran out to the pool.  
Jon was already in his swim trunks.  
"We jumped in without second thought."  
Jon and I had so much fun.

As I started to go back to reality and not dwell in the past.  
It made happy but so sad, why couldn't a thing like this last forever.  
Not end up in desperation and pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and post when I can there's no plan. Hope you liked it and leave a kudos if you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a little small I just want to save some stuff for the chapters ahead.


End file.
